kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Col. Sam Trautman
Col. Sam Trautman was the instructor of John Rambo and superior officer during the Vietnam War. He is said to be "the only man whom Rambo trusts". Story We meet Trautman first hand when he is visiting Will Teasle and talks about his pupil, John Rambo. That evening, Trautman contacts Rambo, Krystal and their allies. Trautman also sees the firing of the rocket launcher that almost kills Rambo. Teasle and Trautman then visit the site where the National Guard "killed" Rambo and the Hope, Washington sheriff confirms Rambo is dead, much to the colonel's horror. Meanwhile at a cafe, Trautman and Teasle converse further and Trautman is left to wonder whether he would blow Rambo's brains out. After Krystal and Rambo win the fight with Teasle, Trautman stops them as their is not escape. After Rambo admits it was all him, Krystal and her party are allowed to go free. In the second Rambo visit, Krystal and her team accompany Trautman to a labor camp Rambo has been placed in. Trautman gives his pupil not only clemency, but also a mission to locate American POWs in Vietnam under orders from bureaucrat Marshall Murdock. The colonel gives the heroes 36 hours to "get the hell in and out". Just when Rambo and his team rescue a P.O.W., Trautman goes with Operator Banks and Ericson to get Krystal's team out, but Murdock calls them off, leaving the heroes to die. An angry Trautman argues with Murdock over the P.O.W.s and Rambo. That night, Trautman attempts to contact Rambo while he is in captivity. Although Rambo and Krystal make their escape, the colonel is denied a rescue attempt. After the heroes return with the prisoners, Rambo explains that he and the P.O.W.s want their country to love them. Before Krystal and Rambo leave, the veteran says he will live "day by day". Trautman makes his third entry when he, Krystal and her team visit Rambo to accompany him for a misison in Afghanistan to bring Stinger missiles to poorly equiped Mujahideen fighters. While Krystal, Rambo and others stay behind, Trautman goes anyway, but his men are captured by Col. Zaysen at night. This results in him being interrogated by the mad Soviet colonel. After Rambo and Krystal destroy a Soviet gunship, this infuriates Zaysen at the captive colonel. Krystal, Rambo, Mousa and Hamid attempt to rescue Trautman under night, but are spotted and forced to flee. Rambo and Krystal come back with Minnie, Daisy and Cookie Monster and this time free Trautman and other prisoners. After the escape helicopter crashes, Krystal splits with Rambo and Trautman going with her, while Minnie, Daisy and Cookie Monster race to warn Mousa. Krystal and her party battle some Soviets in a cave, and also Kourov. At the border, Krystal and her team make a final stand against Zaysen's henchmen, but at the last minute, Mousa and his men arrive to assist. While Trautman distracts some Soviets, Krystal and Rambo kill Zaysen with a stolen tank. The heroes thank Mousa for his help and Trautman is quite much more pleased with Rambo and Krystal. Quotes *God never made Rambo. I did! *I didn't come to this place to rescue Rambo from you, I only came to save you from HIM. *Company leader to identify Baker Team - Rambo, Messner, Ortega, Coletta, Jurgensen, Berry, Krakauer confirm! This is Colonel Trautman. Are any of you there?! **Rambo's response:They're all gone Sir. *(to Teasle in the police station)Teasle, you and all your men couldn't handle him before, and what makes you think you can beat him now?! *(trying to help Rambo)We have to get down there! **Banks' response:You're not going anywhere. (points a gun at Trautman) *(After the extraction of Rambo and Krystal)Murdock better have a damn explanation. Videos Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters Category:Ally Category:Non-Disney Allies Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Party Members Category:Male Characters